Essentially, data structures are organized as either scalars, arrays or lattices.
Scalars are primitive data types such as single integers, floating point numbers, single numbers, bytes, and characters. They are used to represent single items in a template or to set the primitive type of a more complex data item, such as an array.
Arrays are homogeneous collections of scalars or other arrays. All nodes of the array are of the same scalar type, for example, all integer or all floating point. They range from one-dimensional arrays (vectors) to four-dimensional arrays. The starting indices and dimensionality of the array can be symbolic expressions.
Lattices exist in three generic forms: uniform, perimeter and curvilinear coordinate mappings. Each form can be one-dimensional, two-dimensional, or three-dimensional. Uniform lattices are grids with constant spacings. Uniform lattices have identical distances between nodes within a coordinate direction, with the exception of two-dimensional or three-dimensional uniform lattices. A perimeter lattice is a cartesian grid that is not uniformly spaced. A curvilinear lattice is an irregularly spaced grid or a body-mapped coordinate system.
Current graphic systems require a user to undertake a complex process, usually involving the formulation of computer programs, in order to convert a data structure desired of being analyzed into a form that is compatible with the user's network. Such conversions also demand an inordinate amount of effort before the data desired to be analyzed is converted. A typical user of a graphical analysis tool is usually unable to invest a substantial amount of time to learn a new system. Thus, conventional graphic systems are too complex and tedious for performing typical data structure conversion tasks.